batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
Season 5 of Bates Motel was announced on June 15, 2015. In a change to previous seasons, which all aired from March to May, this season will premiere on February 20, 2017 and will consist of 10 episodes. It will be the final season ‘Bates Motel’ Executive Producer Says A&E Series Will Last Five Seasons. March 6, 2015.Carlton Cuse on Twitter. March 7, 2016 ‘Bates Motel’ Sets ‘Psycho’ Endgame With February Final Season Premiere. January 3, 2017.. Production On April 26, 2016, Carlton Cuse Tweeted a photo of the writers on their first day back in the writers' room for Season 5 and Freddie Highmore was seated among them.Carlton Cuse on Twitter. April 26, 2016. In June 2016, it was reported that Freddie will also be writing more episodes for the final season.‘Bates Motel’ Season 5: Freddie Highmore To Write More Episodes. June 17, 2016. At the 2016 San Diego Comic Con it was announced that Nestor Carbonell, Freddie and Max Thieriot will all direct an episode; this will be Nestor's third time directing.Bates Motel Casts Rihanna as Marion Crane for Fifth and Final Season. TVLine. July 23, 2016. Freddie confirmed that he would be writing the seventh episode and directing the eighth episode. Bates Motel on A&E. Facebook. July 26, 2016. Production began on September 16, 2016 with filming commencing a few days later.BATES MOTEL Final Season Starts Filming in Vancouver. September 16, 2016.SHOOT: BATES MOTEL Final Season’s First Day at Motel & House Set in Aldergrove. September 21, 2016. On November 12, Rihanna announced that she had begun filming her scenes. Rihanna on Instagram. November 12, 2016. On December 12, Kerry Ehrin Tweeted that filming had begun on the episode Freddie Highmore was directing. Kerry Ehrin on Twitter. December 12, 2016. Casting In May 2016 it was announced that Marion Crane from the original film would be appearing in multiple episodes. It was announced at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con that singer Rihanna would portray the iconic role.'Bates Motel' Season 5 Spoilers: Marion Crane's Appearance Won't Be Like In 'Psycho' VIDEO. Enstars. May 21, 2016 Rihanna Joins ‘Bates Motel’ in Janet Leigh Role. Variety.com. July 22, 2016. On September 21, 2016, it was announced that Isabelle McNally was cast as Madeleine Loomis.Bates Motel Season 5: House of Cards Actress Cast as Norma's Doppelganger. TVLine. September 21, 2016. On September 22, 2016, it was announced that Brooke Smith has been cast as new sheriff Jane Greene.'Bates Motel' Elects 'Grey's Anatomy' Alum Brooke Smith (New) Sheriff. TVLine. September 22, 2016. On November 20, 2016, Kenny Johnson confirmed that he would be returning for the final season.Kenny Johnson on Twitter. November 20, 2016. On January 2016 it was confirmed that Austin Nichols would be recurring as Sam Loomis.‘Bates Motel’: ‘The Walking Dead’s Austin Nichols To Recur on Season 5 Overview Picking up almost two years after the events of Season 4 Norman, a grown man now, is living a double life. Publicly he’s a happy and well-adjusted member of the White Pine Bay community, but at home his violent blackouts continue to increase as ‘Mother’ threatens to take over his mind completely. Meanwhile, Dylan Massett and Emma Decody, since leaving White Pine Bay, have been living their lives blissfully unaware of Norma’s death and Norman’s full on descent into psychosis. Unfortunately, for them, they will soon find themselves drawn back into Norman’s insanity, while a vengeful Alex Romero, who is currently incarcerated for a perjury, hungers for a chance to destroy his stepson and avenge the murder of his one true love, Norma Bates. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Cast * Rihanna as Marion Crane * Isabelle McNally as Madeleine Loomis * Brooke Smith as Jane Greene * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Austin Nichols as Sam Loomis Episodes Release The final season of Bates Motel will premiere on February 20, 2017 and conclude in April 2017. It should be released on DVD in October 2017 and be on Netflix in February 2018. References Videos Gallery S5 BTS 1.jpg| Behind the Scenes S5 BTS 2.jpg S5 BTS 3.jpg S5 BTS4.jpg S5 BTS5.jpg S5 BTS6.jpg S5 BTS 7.jpg S5 BTS 8.jpg S5 BTS 9.jpg S5 BTS 10.jpg Category:Seasons